Summer Parody
by keepyourpantson
Summary: Grandpa's old acquaintance is sending his daughter to train with the ninjas as a punishment. Rocky and Colt seem to be very interested in her. To make matters worse, they have to stop a group of thieves from stealing God knows what!
1. The Punishment

A/N: Forgive me if I've made some errors. I'm still getting used to this.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One: The Punishment**_

Caitlin Sanders silently tip-toed through the house, trying to find the switch for the light, but to her dismay, she was having a pretty hard time.

She was too caught up with beating the living day lights out of her long time enemy to notice the time, and if her father caught her, she would be in heaps of trouble.

"Aha!" she quickly covered her mouth before anyone heard her.

Suddenly, the lights went on. Caitlin creased her eyebrows, wondering who else was in the room. Of course, she didn't need to wonder further. She smiled sheepishly as her father looked down at her from the staircase.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Caitlin rolled her eyes at her father's reaction.

"But dad, I told you, I was over at Laura's."

'Okay, that was definitely a lie' Caitlin sighed inwardly. 'But he doesn't need to know that'

"And what were you doing over there?"

"We were doing some homework!"

"That still doesn't explain your bruises, Caitlin." her step-mother chipped in, glaring down at her.

Caitlin rolled her eyes once more and sighed exasperatedly. "Like I said, I got stuck while climbing their fence."

'Smooth excuse'

"Why were you climbing their fence anyway? You could've door belled,"

"But dad, it was late; I didn't want to bother her parents,"

"That's no excuse, Caitlin."

"Yes, that was pretty immature of you."

Caitlin growled at Beth, her step-mother.

'How dare she act like she's part of the family? Even if she was, she has no right to scold me. If my real mother were here, she would've bought my excuse' Caitlin thought to herself, suddenly feeling a pang in her heart. 'I miss mom'

"Dad, do you mind?" she gestured towards Beth, who looked over from her, to her father.

"Beth, honey," Caitlin snorted as her father glared. "Would you mind? I would like to talk to my daughter alone for a while,"

Caitlin sighed in relief once her step-mom left. Her dad shook his head at her, obviously disappointed.

"I've had enough of this, Caitlin," her dad started, sitting on the couch across from her. "I've made up my mind."

"About what?"

"About your punishment," her dad ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "I've made arrangements with my old friend, Mr. Mori Tanaka. You will be staying with him and his grandsons for the summer."

"Exactly how is that a punishment?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow at him. "Besides the fact that you're leaving me with complete strangers."

"They're not complete strangers, Caitlin. Mr. Tanaka happens to be one of my closest friends. You'll see what I'm trying to get out of this once the summer is over."


	2. Meeting the Ninjas

_A/N: Here's the second chapter. Please R&R! Thank you._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Two: The Punishment**_

"Rocky, how is hiding on a tree filled with killer red ants going to help hide from grandpa?" Colt muttered indistinctly.

"It's not; it's a trap, remember? He _has_ to find us" Rocky rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I still don't get-"

Snap.

"What was that?" Rocky solicited, looking around desperately.

"It was a twig, you twit." Colt growled, leaning over Rocky's shoulder. "There, I see him!"

"Where?" Rocky stood up from his squatting position, accidentally hitting Colt's chin.

"Ow!" Colt hissed and rubbed his chin while glaring at Rocky.

"Be quiet."

"How am I supposed to-?"

"Hello boys."

The brothers looked up at the branch above them, where their grandfather was standing, grinning down at them.

"What's he holding?" Colt asked, getting into fighting stance, although it was pretty hard, considering the fact that they were still up on a tree.

Before Rocky could react, their grandfather let go of the two circular objects. It landed with a 'squash' on their heads, letting out a yellow substance.

Unable to see clearly, the two waved their hands around vigorously, trying to regain their balance. Unfortunately, that same gesture was their signal for Tum-Tum to unleash their 'secret weapon'. Doing what he was asked to do, Tum-Tum began shooting paint balls, aiming for the tree his brothers were in.

"Tum, no!"

Of course, they were too late. Tum-Tum was already splashing around paint balls, which hit Colt and Rocky simultaneously, causing them to fall off the tree, and land on the pile of leaves below.

Grandpa Mori almost doubled over from laughing. Tum-Tum would've laughed as hard too, if it weren't for Colt giving him the death glare. Taking this as a cue to run, Tum-Tum sped off, trying to hide behind random trees as Colt began chasing him. Rocky was his usual calm self, trying to get the yellow liquid off his hair and face.

After a few minuets of chasing around and yelling, Colt had finally returned, with Tum-Tum trying to break free of his strong grip.

"Hey, I only did what you told me to!" Tum-Tum defended.

"He's right, Colt." Rocky chuckled at Colt's face, which was still covered with yellow goo.

The 'fun' was curtly interrupted by three loud honks. Grandpa Mori narrowed his eyes. A smile spread across his features as he saw a car approaching.

"Were you expecting someone, grandpa?" Rocky asked, staring off at the same direction.

"As a matter of fact, I was," the old man turned to face the three boys. "Come on, I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine."

The black car stopped in front of them. A middle-aged man stepped out, with a girl around Colt's age following his lead. She looked upset for some reason.

"Mr. Tanaka," the stranger shook hands with the old man. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

"No need for the formalities, David. After all, you've been like a son to me."

"Of course," 'David' chuckled. He turned his attention back to his daughter. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Caitlin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Caitlin smiled warmly. Her gaze traveled to the three boys who were covered in paint.

"Oh, these are my grandsons: Colt, Rocky and Tum-Tum."

"Cute names," Caitlin commented, once her father and grandpa Mori were out of ear-shot.

"It's not supposed to be cute." Colt shot back, narrowing his eyes into slits.

"No need to get all snappy." Caitlin rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Don't mind him." Rocky waved Colt off, sending Caitlin one of his winning smiles.

"Leave it to Rocky to be all gentlemanly with a stranger." A smirk played on Colt's lips, after seeing Rocky blush.

It was Caitlin's turn to glare at him. "Is he always like this?" she asked, turning to Rocky and Tum-Tum.

"Yeah, most of the time," Tum-Tum replied, shrugging his shoulders casually. "If you're going to be living with us, you have to get used to _him_."

"I can barely imagine myself doing that." Caitlin mirrored Colt's smirk.


	3. Red Like a Tomato

**A/N: **_I know it's been long since I updated- well, for me anyway. So, here's my belated new years treat for all of you! Kindly review after reading this chapter. Thanks _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Three: Red Like a Tomato**_

"Who in the world wakes up this early?" Caitlin grumbled, trying to suppress a yawn.

She didn't mind when no one answered her question, nor paid any attention to her. After all, the guys looked like they've been ambushed while they were sleeping (how's that possible?). She was the only one who was pretty much awake during the hour.

Rocky was practically drooling on the couch as they waited for their grandfather. Colt was already dozing off, and Tum-Tum looked like he was out cold.

"Okay kids, it's time to rise and shine!" Grandpa Mori, as he had insisted Caitlin to call him, exclaimed, entering the living room. He was holding up what looked like a gong.

"Um, _grandpa_, are you sure that's a good-" Caitlin wasn't able to finish her sentence for the old man had already been banging on the gong, making everyone in the room jump.

"A ninja has to get used to that." Grandpa Mori grinned toothily.

"This isn't military camp, grandpa." Colt pointed out as he dropped his hands to his sides.

"Yeah, and besides, I thought ninjas were supposed to be all quiet?" Tum-Tum wrinkled his nose, possibly concentrating on something.

"That, my dear boy is another lesson you would have to learn," Grandpa Mori chuckled. "As of now, I would leave you, oh, what do you teenagers call it these days, 'hanging',"

"Don't even try grandpa," Colt chuckled. "That teenager stuff doesn't suite you."

"I try." Grandpa Mori looked directly at Caitlin, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

* * *

"So, what are we looking for again?" Caitlin asked, wanting to clear things up. She didn't quite understand what Grandpa Mori had instructed them to do.

"A staff; we don't know what it's for, exactly, but Grandpa says it'll help us in the near future." Rocky pursed his lips, trying hard to concentrate on his surroundings.

_It's probably one of those ninja tricks- or whatever they call it_ Caitlin sighed and shook her head slightly.

It seemed like eternity had passed, and they were still walking around the forest, looking for the staff. Caitlin was starting to get bored as hell, so she decided to start a conversation with Rocky. After all, it seemed like he was the only one sensible to talk to right now. Colt and Tum-Tum were too busy arguing about who was more of a hero- superman or batman.

(**A/N:** I'm not quite sure if those movie already came out before they taped the three ninjas but- just pretend it did)

"So, how long have you guys been training with your grandfather?" Caitlin had managed to ask. She almost felt culpable for interrupting Rocky while he was deep in thought. She had to admit though; he looked cute with that serious look of his.

Rocky looked startled at first, but soon regained his composure. He smiled, "About three years ago."

"You're pretty good for a someone whose been training for only three years." Caitlin admitted truthfully.

She had seen them battle the day before, and frankly, she was very impressed with their skills. Rocky, for her, was the most skilled fighter among the three. However, Colt was very quick, and always seemed to block his attackers on time. As for Tum-Tum, he was pretty good for a 12 year old.

"Thanks, I guess." There was a tinge of pink on Rocky's cheeks.

"You blush a lot for a guy, you know," Caitlin teased. "I think it's kind of cute."

"Whoa, did you guys see that?!" Colt exclaimed, looking up and pointing towards the sky.

"See what?" Rocky's face color turned back to normal as he stared at his brother.

"Aw," Colt pouted after realizing what he saw was already gone. He turned to face his brother and Caitlin, smirking. "You would've seen it of you weren't too busy flirting with her."

"I was not!" Rocky snapped back, a little too quickly.

His face was turning a bright shade of pink, and so was Caitlin's.

_Was he really flirting with me?_ That thought came across Caitlin's mind. _Probably not; after all, we did just meet._


End file.
